


Mornings With Her

by Cthulhus_Curse



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Cute, Daphne is an absolute bean, F/F, Fluff, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthulhus_Curse/pseuds/Cthulhus_Curse
Summary: A look into mornings with Daphne Kluger and Rose Weil.
Relationships: Daphne Kluger/Rose Weil
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	Mornings With Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the amazing and truly wonderful Bella :)

Daphne was always awakened in the same way, not that she was complaining. There always was the sun that never failed to show itself. The birds chirped their hearts away as the wind gusted through the arms of the trees. The cherry-on-top was the rose she was so lucky to have. 

The body curled against hers shifted as its owner let out a content hum; Daphne’s heart couldn’t help but do a million backflips while her stomach fluttered with butterflies. It scared her to realize just how much power such a petite woman had over her; it caused her body to react in such unknown ways. Still, Daphne welcomed those feelings. 

With a smile plastered on her face, the brunette strengthened her hold around the other woman’s body; there was no telling where her body ended, and Rose’s began. She inhaled the sweet trademark scent of her Rose: a delicious aroma of roses and vanilla. Daphne knew she was in heaven. 

With a nuzzle to Rose’s cheek with her nose, Daphne let out a long sigh. Moments like these made everything she did worth it. No matter how terrible her day had been or how many idiots she had been exposed to, the starlet was thankful there was always a rose that awaited her arrival. 

“I love you,” The younger woman murmured, her lips pressing against the shell of Rose’s ear. She smiled, leaned down, and pressed another kiss, this time landing on the relaxed jaw before her. “You are the embodiment of perfection.” 

Slowly, Daphne’s fingers traced down Rose’s body. They came up and down while passing through every part of it from her chest to the curve of her behind, coming back up to rest at her hip. Rose Weil was indeed a work of art. 

“The Mona Lisa is nothing compared to you,” Even if she was asleep, Daphne could feel the chill that ran down her lover’s spine. It only made her love the woman more. Nothing was easier than making her lose the little control she ever had. Daphne knew it drove her mad in the most positive connotation ever. “You are the queen to every peasant in this world, including me.” 

With the fingertip of her index digit, Daphne drew light imaginary circles on the body before her. She stayed in that moment, enjoy it, as long as she could. There seemed to be nothing more blissful than that exact moment. 

“There is nothing more riveting than your laugh. It’s music to my ears, Rosie,” The actress murmured. She couldn’t help but tickle the other woman along her midsection. As she predicted it would, the ministration cause Rose to awaken. 

Daphne smiled fondly as she heard the adorable yawn her partner, who should be protected at all costs, let out. She pulled the woman close and once again got close enough for her to hear the faint whisper. 

“Good morning, my queen,” The taller woman said, her voice reeking with love. She kissed the blonde’s neck and was unable to hold back a smile when the got a full-hearted giggle in return. It was impossible not to have died at that point. 

“Good morning,” Rose replied, her voice hoarse and filled with tiredness. She turned around, her shoulder moving to press against Daphne’s chest. Her hand moved up to cup the other woman’s face, even at an awkward angle. “How did you sleep?” 

“Like a baby,” Came the simple response. Daphne was far too focused on the way Rose’s wondrous eyes fought tiredness. Without being able to stop herself, she reached out and, following her lover’s movements, cupped the woman’s face. It was too much to see her nuzzle her flushed cheek against the palm of her hand as if she was a dog. “And you?”

“Mmh, I slept like a queen. There is nothing more perfect than laying beside you, my love.”

Daphne couldn’t help but blush at the comment. She adored Rose and her ability to make her feel things she never thought to be possible. There was nothing more perfect than waking up to such beautiful comments from the queen of the world.

“I love you so much,” Daphne stated, her brown eyes staring into Rose’s similarly colored ones. She loved how they suddenly fluttered open, forgetting their previous state of sleep. The way her expression morphed into a joyful one made the woman’s heart skip a beat. “You are breathtaking. I mean, god, you’re the definition of perfection. There’s nothing more beautiful than your presence.”

When she noticed how Rose looked to be on the verge of tears, Daphne quickly regretted her choice of words. No matter what, she would never stop until she got the woman’s forgiveness. She should be held accountable if any harm came to her brave and delicate rose. 

“I have never been loved quite like this. It’s rather refreshing,” The older woman chuckled through her tears. Her body had a mind of its own and made her lean forward, her lips pressing against Daphne’s for a chaste kiss. They stayed like that, enjoying the feeling of being in such a close and connected space. It was perfect. 

“How about I go downstairs and make us some chocolate chip pancakes? I promise I won’t burn anything,” Daphne offered, her face brightening by the second. She noticed how Rose smirked, letting her know what the answer already was. “Alright. I’ll be back soon. You can go back to sleep if you want. I promise to wake you up when needed.” 

After getting a nod of approval from Rose, Daphne sat up. She let the bedsheets fall down her body, revealing the nakedness beneath. There was no mistake when she heard her lover’s breath hitch at the sight of her frame. 

The brunette stood from the bed and made a beeline towards the door. She did not care to cover up as she knew a particular pair of eyes would be watching her every move. It undoubtedly boosted her ego. 

The starlet’s chest suddenly started tightening; she knew why that was. Without thinking about it, she turned on her heels and rushed back into the room. She jumped on the bed, landing awfully close to Rose, who lay shell-shocked as she attempted to process the sudden event. 

“I love you,” The brunette murmured as she straddled her partner’s hips. She leaned down and placed a kiss upon the lips that called for her. There was nothing more perfect than what her life was like at that moment. 

In the end, Daphne concluded that mornings with Rose were perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr (@remy-roman)


End file.
